


Trade Mistakes

by R0asted0range



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), GAY GAY GAY, Gay Momota Kaito, I just forgot to add her in hah, Kaito Simp, M/M, OC X CANON, Who's Kaede?, male! oc x kaito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0asted0range/pseuds/R0asted0range
Summary: --- Trigger Warnings : Homophobia, Some Angst, Abusive Parenting, Depression, and Insecurity mention------- = POV changeThe night was rainy, deary and cold, no ice, but it was still a good idea to be careful. Kaito was driving down the road from his sidekick's house. The next thing he knows his car is on the side of the road due to it breaking down somehow. Luckly, no one was hurt.Kaito calls up a tow truck to come help him out begrudgingly. This car was his baby. When the truck finally arrives he asks to be taken to the nearest car repair shop. The driver obliged and took him to a smaller shop uptown near his grandparents apartment. Kaito goes into the shop and is greeted by a dark haired, golden eyed boy around his age---An OC x Canon fic! Apologies if this seems self-insert-y, I really had fun with this fic earlier this year and felt like other guy Kaito simps would appreciate it. I wrote it as a comfort thing, then my sona became his own character with his own past and such. These are the results!
Relationships: Momota Kaito/OC, Momota Kaito/Webster Ki, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, saiouma - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. chance meeting

The night was rainy, deary and cold, no ice, but it was still a good idea to be careful. Kaito was driving down the road from his sidekick's house. The next thing he knows his car is on the side of the road due to it breaking down somehow. Luckly, no one was hurt.  
Kaito calls up a tow truck to come help him out begrudgingly. This car was his baby. When the truck finally arrives he asks to be taken to the nearest car repair shop. The driver obliged and took him to a smaller shop uptown near his grandparents apartment. Kaito goes into the shop and is greeted by a dark haired, golden eyed boy around his age. He was about a couple inches shorter than Kaito wearing a navy blue jumpsuit with the car repair shop’s logo on the front. He also had two scars on across his nose, and a prosthetic leg with his leather boots covering most of it.  
He seemed familiar, but Momota couldn’t put his finger on it yet. The room wasn’t very well lit, the place was about to close, but Momota made it just in time.  
"Hey, uh.. could you come out and look at my car?" Kaito asks him and he nods not looking at him still. "You might need to help me push it into the shop, kay?" The boy said somewhat coldly. "Yeah of course!" Kaito answers and they both head outside.  
\---  
"So is the car completely dead or can you put it in neutral?" The black haired boy asked, he finally managed to get a good look at his face. Wait...he knew him.. The rain had flattened his hair but this was..Momota Kaito. The black haired boy instantly feels heat run to his cheeks, this was his crush, at his place of work, with his cool car. "Everything alright? And no I can't start her." Momota asked, breaking the train of thought he had. "We'll just have to rely on our strength." Kaito chuckled and patted the other boy's back.  
Even with the flustered outburst, the two managed to get the car into the shop.  
With better lighting, the taller boy realized he had recognized the boy as well. "W..Webster?" He asks not sure if he was correct. Web's face goes red again, he didn't know his crush knew his name.  
Webster, the ultimate robotics technician, went to the same highschool as Kaito did, Hope's Peak Academy. He had never properly talked to Kaito aside from small talk in the halls, and the occasional partner project where Web wasn't paired with K1b0.  
So this was new, exciting even. They got to talking about the car, the situation before the break down, and finally Web got to working with Kaito's car.  
"So, what's it like working here?" Kaito asked curiously as he sat near where Web was working. "Oh uhm..my dad owns the place actually, so it's a bit of a family business." He answers, looking for his flashlight in his tool box.  
"Huh, that's cool, I never expected that from the.." Kaito gets cut off by Web. "Yeah yeah the ultimate robotics technician, this is the closest I can get to without my dad going ballistic." He states bluntly. Momota chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. Web starts working on Momota's car again and feels someone peer over his shoulder. He isn't used to being this close to the luminary of the stars. "So, is she gonna make it, doc?" Kaito asks, chuckling again. Web blushes and chuckles with him "she'll be fine, Momota."  
They talk some more as Web finishes up the work needed for the other boy's car. In the end, they seemed to really get along, and Kaito even asks "Hey, we should talk some more, mind giving me your number?" Webster is taken aback by this but nods smiling. They exchange numbers and Kaito leaves with Webster all alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, when I first wrote this I really wanted it to feel like an intro to the story more than anything. This is also my first long form story so I was really just dipping my toes in first. I think the next chapter is longer?


	2. companionship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah shit...here we go again

The next morning, Webster got onto the bus for school and sat next to his close friend, K1b0. "Good Morning, Webster!" His robot companion greeted as he sat down. Webster yawned and stretched his arms "morning Keeb.."   
"Did you get enough rest?"   
"Absolutely not, per usual"  
"You need to improve your sleep schedule! Its vital for good health!"   
"Sure sure, I had an excuse this time, actually.."  
"There's no excuse for no sleep!"   
"No no really, Y'know Momota?"   
"Momota, Kaito? Yes, he's in a few of my classes, why?"  
"Well he came into the shop, and gave me his number. We talked for a while over text last night...it was really nice."  
His face flushed pink as he said that to his friend.   
"I've been interested in him for so long...it almost feels weird talking to him so casually.."  
Keeb smiles as his friend talks. "Do you mind if we sit with him at lunch today?"  
"Of course not, just don't leave me out okay?"  
"Never, Keebs, you're my son"  
"Please don’t call me that"  
The classes seemed to drag on until lunch. Webster felt ecstatic but did his best not to show it. When lunch finally came, Web and K1b0 walked in the cafeteria. K1b0 scanned the room, saw the iconic spiky hair, and got the attention of his friend. "You find them Keebs?"   
"They're over there" K1b0 grabbed his friend's wrist and walked him over letting go once they arrived. Kaito greeted them both "Hey, this is the guy I was telling you all about!" The two were met with a pair of purple, crimson, and gold grey eyes.  
"Ooo Keeboy is joining us today?" Ouma piped up smirking. "Don't mind him." Harakuwa said immediately after glaring at him.   
Saihara was in between Ouma and Harakuwa, holding Ouma's hand, and waved shyly at Webster and K1b0. "Yeah, Keebo try not to mind Ouma too much, Shuichi has a bad taste in men '' Momota jokes with them and gestures to empty seats next to him.  
"Whatever, Momoron!"  
"Thanks, Momota. I'm glad you let us sit with y'all today." He said as he sat down, K1b0 following suit.  
"Of course! Feel free to sit with us more often" Momota said as he pulled out his lunch from his bag. "I'm going to get food," Harakuwa stated coldly and rushed over to the line. "H..hey Maki wait up!" Saihara rushes after, his boyfriend following, giggling the whole way.  
"You gonna eat?" Momota asks Webster. "Ah no--" Web is cut off by K1b0 "Did you assume I wouldn't need to eat Momota? Thats robophobic!"  
Web looks over at K1b0 confused along with Kaito. "I don't think he meant to offend you, Keebs. You don't eat anyways, but do you need charged?" Webster asked K1b0.  
K1b0 gets flustered and shakes his head and crosses his arms like a little stubborn kid. Momota chuckles  
"But really, Web, are you gonna eat?" He asks again.  
"Ah no, I don't trust the school food." Just as Webster answers Harakuwa, Saihara and Ouma come back with their trays of food.  
Most of them get to eating and Momota starts getting giddy about a space launch happening in a few days. Webster listens intently blushing at how cute he is when he gets excited. Ouma notices and giggles "Nee hee hee~ Webs." Web looks over from Momota and tilts his head in confusion "What's up, Ouma?" "Oh nothing, nee hee hee~" the purple haired boy replies. Saihara looks confused at his boyfriend, but, used of his shenanigans, he shrugs it off.  
"But when's that launch happening, Momota?" Web asks looking again at his crush. "In the next couple of days! The 11th I believe?" Momota says with excitement. "We should have a spaceship launch watch party!" Ouma suggests in a teasing tone, winking at Webster. "For once, I actually agree with you Ouma!" Momota says with the same excitement as before, surprising everyone.  
"I'm not sure, I don't trust any sort of idea started from Kokichi.." Harakuwa coolly states, sneaking glares at her bestfriend's boyfriend. "Why would I sabotage something my beloved, Kaito would enjoy?" The short boy asked with a mischievous look on his face.  
"He might be onto something this time, Maki Roll!" Momota piped up after. "I think it would be a fun way to get us all together for something exciting!"   
"Me and Keebs could come too!" Webster chimes in taking K1b0 off guard "We would..?" He asks "Of COURSE we would!!"  
"Well, what do the rest of you guys say?" Momota looks over to his friends and Ouma expectantly. "...fine" Harakuwa answered first, but coldly. "Shumai and I would never miss it for the world!" Ouma answers for himself and Saihara. Saihara smiles and nods agreeing "Of course, Kaito. Even if I don't understand it fully." He says warmly to his friend. "Then it's settled, we're skipping Monday!" Kaito states as the bell for lunch ending rings. "Wait what??" Answers half the table aside from Ouma and Webster. "That works too!" Webster is blinded by happiness to get another opportunity to hang out with Kaito again.  
Ouma takes another note of Webster's not-so-straight actions, he has his speculations but nothing conclusive...yet.

"We're still on for tonight, right Webster?" K1b0 asks his friend before they leave the building. "Yeah of course, bro!" Webster states before they part in seperate directions.   
"Bye, son!!"   
"I'm not your child, see you Webster!"  
Right as Webster turns away he bumps right into the man, the myth, the legend himself, Kokichi Ouma.  
"Heyyy Webs~!" The short boy greeted him. "Oh hi, Ouma.." Webster said back awkwardly. "Don't look so glum over seeing little ol' me! You probably wished I was the luminary of the morons huh?" He teased.  
"Wha--I don't know what you're referring t-"  
"I know, Webster. There is no way that your feelings towards Momota are purely platonic." He stated bluntly.   
Web's face goes red "Y..you know nothing!!" Web instantly denies trying not to make eye contact with anyone around. "Trust me, boy, it's quite obvious." Ouma teased once again, Webster almost ran, but decided against it. "L..look I don't feel that way towards him at all, you have the wrong idea! I have to go!" He states, pushes past Ouma, and rushes to his bus. Ouma is not too far behind him and shouts "DON'T WORRY I'LL HELP EVEN A HOPELESS ROMANTIC LIKE YOU!"  
"What the hell does he mean by help??" Web questions to himself as he gets on the bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See it got longer!


	3. mood lighting

Web arrives at his dad's repair shop, although it was closed today, it's a good time to work with K1b0. Web liked to test modifications on his friend, and also just do a quick checkup on K1b0's body. They usually meet up like this once a week.  
K1b0 patiently waited outside the shop and got excited as his friend's navy blue truck pulled up. His robot friend waves a full arm wave and Webster smiles with a little wave back. The dark haired boy parks his car and lets himself and his friend into the shop. Web has a small almost ‘doctor’s’ office set up just for K1b0, and their robot workings. K1b0 sits on the metal table and Web starts pulling things from his tool kit. “I came up with an idea for a new modification during school today, Keebs” Web said as he pulled out his notebook and turned to a specific page to show his robot friend. “A mood light?” K1b0 read out loud as he pulled the notebook from Web. “Yeah! Like those LED’s you see people have in their rooms and such.”   
“What purpose would it serve?”  
“I’m not sure yet, could look cool over that blinding light Miu gave you. You could change the colors too!”  
“So they’d be on my arms and shoulders to help me express emotion through color?”  
“Yeah you could use it for that! I’d give you the remote to change the color when you see fit.”  
“I could always turn them off right?”  
“Yeah of course! Even take them off if they don’t go with your vibe for that day”  
“Hm...I guess it could be exciting to try for a while”   
“Perfect!” Webster starts pulling out strip after strip of lights with measuring tape. He measures his friend’s shoulders and arms when they hear another car pull up near the shop next to Web’s truck.   
“Huh...maybe I should’ve parked in the back today. People’ll think we’re open…” Web’s arm’s drop as he puts the tape measure with K1b0. “You should let them know, Webster. It’s irresponsible to leave them to wait”  
“ Pff… fineeee. I’ll let ‘em know we’re closed…” He walks out into the small parking lot of the joint and starts to say “Hey, sorry, we’re clos-” He stops when he realizes who the ‘customer’ is.  
“Hey, bro! Figured I’d swing by to see if you were working today!”  
“Oh hey, M..Momota!! I didn’t realize you needed anything for your car today”  
“Well I’m here partially for her, but I also wanted to see if you could hang out later”  
“Well technically we’re closed today.. My dad’s policy not mine, I’m sorry”  
“So you’re not working....?”  
“Yup”  
“So you can hang out???”  
“I mean yeah, but here, let’s go inside. I got Keebs waiting inside. I’m doing some work on him”  
“Oh sure thing!”  
The two head into the shop and the mini robot doctor’s office where K1b0 was waiting.   
“Oh, hello Momota. What are you doing here?” K1b0 was surprised to see the spiky haired boy coming into his ‘doctor’s’ appointment. “Hey sorry to barge in, I had no idea they closed today!” Momota greeted as he walked in with Webster. “We were just talking about some mods we could add to Keebs here. I came up with a sort of mood light that I could install in his arms.” the technician said as he went back to his tool box. “Huh, that’s pretty cool. What else do you two do here?” Momota asked as he sat in a seat near Web’s tool box. Web blushed at this and K1b0 chimed in “We usually do a check-up on my body to make sure everything is working correctly!”   
“S..speaking of which I need to do that before I can do any sort of mods..” He grabbed a clipboard with a blank ‘K1b0 check-up’ sheet already attached and handed it to his ‘doctor’. “Thanks Keeb…” He sputtered as he approached his patient and pulled a pen out of his jumpsuit pocket. “So this is what you really do as a robotics technician, huh?” Kaito asked, relaxing in his chair. “I prefer to call him a robotics doctor.” K1b0 stated as his friend started examining his joints.   
“That’s to make you feel more human right?”  
“Yes! Although he doesn’t have a PHD he knows enough about to be my doctor at least!”  
“Thanks Keebs.” Webster smiles and checks a few things off his sheet, as he goes over K1b0’s body. “Let’s test your reflexes next.” the doctor said as he karate chopped right below his patient’s right knee. It was met with an immediate reaction and a straight kick forward from K1b0. “Why didn’t you warn me?!” K1b0 winced slightly as his leg shot up. “This time I will!” Webster said as he went after the other knee. “WhY??” His other leg shot up as he screeched. They both hear a hearty laugh from Kaito and both of them get flustered.   
“I always do this, I don’t know why you’re surprised!” Webster giggled along with Kaito’s absolutely adorable laugh.  
“You never warn me! It’s frightening Webster!” K1b0 shouts and bonks Webster on the head lightly with his fist. “Oww, you don’t hit your doctor!! We know your joints are working well! That’s just how it has to be done, Keebs!” Webster rubbed his head where he got bonked.   
“You both are such a fun duo to watch” Kaito smirked as he said that cooly.  
Webster’s cheeks flush pink and he turns away from them both while covering his face.  
“What? Was it something I said?” Kaito asked at Webster’s reaction. “No no not at all, M-momota..” Webster peeped out. “He gets embarrassed quite easily; do not be too surprised if it happens again.” K1b0 pokes fun at his friend. “Shut up, Keebs” The pink boy punched his patient’s arm playfully, still pink nearly red in the face.  
“Are you guys almost done with everything here?” Kaito asked standing up and clearing himself off. “Almost...I want to see if these lights are good to install into his arm compartments or not..” He said as he examined his patient’s arm again and began opening panels on specifically shoulders and lower arms. “What’s all that for?” Kaito questioned the robot’s open arm. “Hand me that strip of lights and I’ll show you!” Web replied and pointed at the bag next to Kaito’s previous seat. Kaito looks over and with his unjacketed arm gives Web a strip of lights. “Let’s see here…” Webster said as he began to place them carefully into K1b0’s arm. Kaito peered over Webster’s shoulder to watch, he was so nosey, but it was rather charming in a way to Webster. “So they won’t fit exactly how I thought they were but this way might even be better…” He says as he switches the lights on and closes the shoulder compartment. The light shines through the cracks of K1b0’s suit displaying a light blue similar to the color of K1b0’s eyes. “I could even.. This is so exciting! I didn’t think it would actually work for a second!” Webster’s eyes lit up as he jumped slightly. “Huh, you’re doing pretty well, sidekick!” Kaito patted and placed his firm hand on Webster’s shoulder. S..sidekick? That’s his nickname for Saihara...am I being friendzoned? Webster’s heart melted by his touch but broke a little from the nickname. Webster looked over at Kaito, their faces mere inches apart, and was greeted with Kaito’s wide smile. Webster shyly smiled back and turned back to his patient, “Do you like it though, Keeb?” “I love it, Webster! You can change the colors too right?” K1b0 got a little giddy at this and admired his glowing shoulder. “I knew you would, and yeah of course let me just get the remote!” The doctor said, a little sad to leave Kaito’s grasp.   
“No, no I got it.” Kaito gave them a thumbs up, let go of Webster and went over to his work area. “Oh uhm, thanks Momota! It’s in the front pocket of my bookbag, it’s got a color wheel and other modes to mess with the colors!” He said as Kaito rummaged through the front pocket of Web’s bag.   
“Like this one?” Kaito pulled out and showed the remote he had described to Webster.   
“Yes that one exactly!” Web said excited as Kaito tossed it over.   
“You need something else from here, bro?” Kaito asked before he left the bag.  
“Oh could you grab three more strips of lights for me?” Webster smiled and handed the remote to K1b0.  
“How do I work this exactly?” K1b0 questioned as he handled the remote in his hands.   
“Let’s install the other three first and see how you feel.” Webster explained and looked over to Kaito grabbing three more strips of lights. “Thank you so much Kai-- M-Momota!” Webster blushed and looked back at his robot companion. “It’s quite alright, Webs. Feel free to call me whatever you feel.. Alright?” He said as he got up and handed the dark haired boy the lights he needed. Webster met Kaito’s eyes...he was so much taller than him, almost a head taller than him. Top me, you goatee-having, hot bastard. Webster hated his mind for making him think that and shook it away. Kaito still had that bright big grin on his face and started watching him work on K1b0 from over Webster’s shoulder. Webster’s hands were shaking slightly, having Kaito so close to him. He carefully placed each strip of lights into each compartment of K1b0’s forearm, shoulder, and flipping each of them shut after. K1b0 glowed a pale blue from his arms, shoulders and his face looked like he was beaming from excitement. “They look amazing, Webster!!” K1b0 squealed with the control in hand. “Just press on the color to change it, you can even drag to make a gradient!” K1b0 started to glow green then yellow then orange then so on and so forth. “I’m so glad this worked out the way I planned, I was hoping for your whole arm to be able to hold at least 2 strips each but--” “I can finally express emotions better!! I feel more connected to humanity!” K1b0 beamed at his doctor. Webster scratched the back of his neck and smiled. “I think that’s all we should do for today, Keebs. I want you to test this out, especially since you might see….her...today.” Web rolled his eyes at the last part. “You mean Iruma?” Kaito asked, reminding the two of his presence. “Ah..yeah unfortunately.” Webster said the same sort of upset look on his face from earlier. He felt like he was co-parenting with Iruma for K1b0, and Iruma managed to get some visitation rights even with her...track record. “Iruma is not that bad, you’re being overdramatic!” K1b0 piped up. “Yeah but she’s almost like a bitter ex-wife for me, Keebs. You can’t expect me to like her.” Webster moaned almost whined. “Did Iruma and you date, Webster?” Kaito asked, tilting his head. “ABSOLUTELY NOT!” K1b0 and Webster said at the same time. The two looked at each after and Webster laughed. K1b0 looked flustered and pushed his finger tips together, hiding his face with his collar. “He just has a wittle itty bitty cwush on Iwumaa” Webster teased, poking K1b0’s blushing face which was met with a glare from K1b0. “Speaking of her...I..I have to leave soon.. I don’t want to keep her waiting..” K1b0 jumped down from the table and dusted his thighs off. “Aww...that's so cute” Webster teased again, smooshing K1b0’s cheeks into a fish face. “Quit that!!” K1b0 swatted away Web’s hands and went to go out the room. “Well okay...bye son!” Webster waved as K1b0 walked out and left. “I am NOT your son! Bye, Webster and Momota.”   
“Teens, eh?” Webster smiled, leaning back on the table K1b0 sat on. “You love picking on him don’t you?” Kaito jokes and nudges Web’s arm. The situation just sank in for Webster, he’s alone with him again, and he wants to hang out with just me after this? God, this felt so weird he had never actually gotten real alone time with the luminary of the stars since that night he came into the shop. He felt himself melt into the table like he’s an ice cube and the metal table was a million degrees.   
“You still down to hang out?” Kaito asked, snapped Webster back into reality. “Oh, yeah of course!”   
“Do you wanna drive or should I?”   
“Oh well I work here so my truck won’t get towed if we leave it here..” Webster then realized who he was saying this to. “W-well that’s only if you w-want to, K-Kaito!!” Webster stuttered out.   
“Yeah of course, that’s fine.” Kaito smiled, not seeming to notice Webster’s nervousness. Now that I think about it….is he noticing how nervous I am? I really hope not…   
The two began to walk out to the parking lot together. “Where are we going by the way?” Webster asked as they got into the car, and he buckled his seat belt. “Oh, shoot yeah that’d be a good idea to figure out!” Kaito realized as he started the car. “Yeah uhm...where do you like to go usually?” Webster asked. “Well me and Shuichi like to go to the arcade from time to time?” Kaito said as he began to pull out and onto the road. “That sounds fun!” Webster smiled. “The arcade then” Kaito said as he drove downtown towards their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda an after thought but this is NOT a slowburn sort of fic. Things move fast partially because I wrote this out of comfort. There is NO SMUT though.


	4. questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH ITS GAY GAY

The spiky haired boy and the dark haired arrived at the arcade. “You any good at air hockey?” Kaito asked, looking over to his shorter companion. “I might be a little rusty from not playing it in such a long time, but I’d love to try!” Webster replied as they walked into the short old building. The main room was pretty dark, standard sort of arcade, glow in the dark carpet, dark colored walls, and wall to wall of games. There was a scattered amount of people, mostly kids and parents sitting at the seating area with a small snack counter. “This place is so cozy..it’s so rare to see these nowadays” Kaito pointed out to Webster. He was right, it was very cozy and nostalgic. “I haven’t been here in so long, I’m surprised it’s even still open!” Webster gawked at the place. “Well let’s get started! I’ll kick your ass at air hockey, Web!” Kaito nudged as he pulled out a small pouch of coins from his half off coat. "I can help pay too don-" Webster got cut off by Kaito. "I got this, Webster. This is my arcade funds." He chuckled. The bag did look pretty hefty for only coins. Kaito started walking towards the...you guessed it...the air hockey table. Webster followed and went to the other side. Kaito put in more coins for both of them to play, and it. Was. ON.  
The game started with the lights on the sides of the boards lighting up and above it. “You ready, Webster?” Kaito said playfully, puck in hand. “You bet I am!” Webster quipped back. In an instant Kaito put the puck down and slammed it towards his opponents side. Webster flicked it back with ease. It went back and forth for a bit then Kaito got a point. “Son of a--” Webster cut himself off with the presence of children but put the puck back on the table. “I have to say, you’re a lot better than my usual opponents other than Ouma and Maki Roll..”   
“I bet Harakuwa has lightning fast reflexes” He says as he hits his puck to the other side.  
“Yeah..and Ouma always figures out a way to out smart me” Kaito hits it back.  
“Ha! Like that’s hard!” clack of the hockey puck was consistent throughout their smack talk.  
“Excuse me??” clack  
“You heard me, Kaito!” clack  
“I’ll let you know I’m the best player I’ve ever seen!” clack  
Webster giggles as he hits back.  
“What’s so funny, Doctor Web?” clack  
“You! You’re hilarious! I love talking to you dude!” Web stopped thinking about what he was saying and just went into autopilot with his horny on main brain taking control.  
“Heh..I appreciate that, but I’m still gonna beat your ass!” clack  
“Is that a threat or an invitation~?” clack  
“Don’t use Ouma’s tricks on me!!” Kaito’s face was red. Clack.  
“Trust me, I could get way worse than this!” Webster hits the puck hard and makes it into the goal.  
“See? I told you!” Webster said, panting slightly. “That...that put you out of breath?” Kaito chuckled whilst out of breath himself. “You’re one to talk!” Webster giggled. “You’re so much different than I expected, Webster..”   
“Is that a bad thing?”  
Kaito’s face flushes pink “I wouldn’t say so...it’s a good thing! I-I’m glad I talked to you!”  
“Don’t get me distracted, we’re going again!” He said, grabbing the puck and the game began again. They played a few more rounds, Webster awkwardly flirting and Kaito getting confused and oddly flattered by his friend’s…? Actions.   
\---  
From a table in the back of the arcade sat two trench coats, black capped, disguised individuals. He mainly had to hide his hair and his boyfriend’s antenne. The two watched Kaito and Webster’s air hockey match, and Ouma snickered a few times during it. “Do you really think Webster might have a chance with Kaito?” Saihara questioned “Are you kidding me, Shumai?? The sexual tension between them just over air hockey is palpable! They’d fuck right on the table and I wouldn’t be surprised!”  
“Kokichi! That’s going a bit far..”   
“Yeah I know but you see what I mean right?? He’s totally into Momoron!”   
“Yeah..I do a bit, and he’s barely hiding it too. I’m surprised Kaito hasn’t picked up on it..”  
“Of course he hasn’t, aside from you, he hasn’t had a guy be into him before. He’s like straighty mchetero clueless to anything but straight”  
“So, doesn’t that mean he doesn’t have much of a chance with Kaito?”  
“Not necessarily...there’s obviously some questioning there, do you see how red his face is??”  
Saihara got a better look at his best friend….oh god he was right. Kaito was damn near sweating with Webster’s flirting. They both seemed to really enjoy their company with one another.   
“Do you think the launch party could bring that closer together? Or give Webster that kick to take some action?”  
“Yeah...maybe if they’re left alone a lot?”   
“We’d have to convince Keeboy and Maki to beat it for some portion of it”  
“I almost feel bad for Maki…”  
“She had her chance with him and she blew it. That’s not your fault Shuichi” Ouma said nonchalantly as he continued to watch the two..still playing air hockey.  
“I guess…” Saihara said, worried and his eyebrow furrowed. He was still thinking so hard, but his thinking face was cute, so Ouma didn’t complain. Ouma put his hand over Shuichi’s to comfort him. That week after Maki and Kaito didn’t work out was really hard on Shuichi. His two best friends wanted nothing to do with one another for the time being. Things have gotten better, but Ouma has been his only comfort through a lot of it. Kaito barely mentioned it to Shuichi let alone Ouma. It hurts to watch Shuichi struggle with problems he can’t fix, but all he could do was comfort his anxious boyfriend.   
“Think of it this way, Kaito and Maki get something out of this. Kaito has a way to move on and maybe even feel more comfortable with talking about things and Maki gets a reality check that Momoron isn’t all hers anymore.” Ouma pointed out and squeezed his partner’s hand.  
Shuichi nods, taking in all of what he’s saying. Ouma gave him a lot for his brain to munch on, and hopefully that brings his spirits up again. Ouma had said it in his usual somewhat harsh fashion but Shuichi had learned to read inbetween the lines well with Ouma’s words.   
They continued to watch as Kaito and Webster hung out and played games at the arcade.   
\---  
Kaito and Webster decided to give the air hockey table a rest and look at the other games. Webster’s eye landed on the claw machine, ah the hack of all arcades. They tease all these cute toys for a cheap price just to rob you of most of your pocket money and no pikachu plushie. Kaito noticed Webster’s stare and tried to aim where he was looking. “The claw machine?” Kaito questioned. “They’re such hacks...but so tempting..” Webster sighed. “We should try it!” Kaito jumped at the opportunity. “Wh..what??” Webster barely got out as Kaito grabbed his hand to the biggest claw machine they had. There was a particular plush that took his interest...a robotic looking bunny. It seemed ironic to him, it’s supposed to be based on something metal but it looked so soft and squishy… Before he knew it, Kaito was shoving coins into the machine. “Wh..what’re you aiming for, Kaito?” He questioned as he watched him push the last coin into the slot. “What do you want?” He moved the claw’s remote quickly. “T..the robot rabbit..” He pressed his fingers together and looked away. Kaito looked at it and began to aim for it. He confidently pushed the red button on top of the joystick “One robot rabbit comin’ up!” He missed… “Wait what??? I had it! Didn’t you see how perfect that position was?” Kaito looked over to Webster for some reassurance. “You went too far back, you gotta look at it like a 3-d plane and you have to take into account how the claw aims...lemme try!” Webster stepped up to Kaito meeting his eyes again. He was melting again but was able to keep his composure this time. “Here you go, your highness. Please let me, a poor peasant, put the doubloons in for you” He groaned as he pushed in the coins for his friend..? “Thank you, my court jester.” He bowed at him jokingly and chuckled. The game started and Webster aimed for that same rabbit as Kaito. He swore he lined it up just right taking everything into account...and then missed. “See??? It’s not your equations and shit! The claw is bullshit!” Kaito blurted out as he missed. “Maybe...we could do it together? You went too far back, I went too far forward.. We could meet in the middle!” Webster said after thinking for a minute. “Together? That’s impossible! How would that even work?” “Give me your hand, court jester..”   
He held out his hand to Kaito, and felt himself shake slightly. Kaito met his hand and Webster shakingly led him to the joystick. “Like..this” He put his own hand on one side then Kaito’s on the other. “Wanna try it again like this?” He met Kaito’s eyes again...he was blushing just like he was. His hands were clammy, but it was adorable. His mesmerizing purple eyes looked so deep and enchanting. Fuck I wish I could kiss him, just once, It could be a one and done thing...He shook away his thoughts and Kaito seemed to snap out of the trance they both seemed to be in. “Y..yeah, let’s do it!” Kaito let go to grab his coin pouch and started putting in coins like before. “Alright, you ready?” He said as he got back up and put his hand back on the joystick where Webster had placed it before. “As ready as I’ll ever be” He smiles and looks back at the game. They moved together so effortlessly and managed to get a good aim from the outside...they got the ear!! “Shit that was so close we gotta try that again!!” Kaito grabbed his partner’s shoulder tight as he said this and got his pouch out again. He hurriedly put the coins in again and put his hands back where they were before. One on the joystick, the other uncoated on Webster’s shoulder. He felt himself flare up, but feel oddly calm, and relieved by his touch. Please don’t ever let go, Kaito.. They played again and managed to get a really good grip on the rabbit, and won it! They both got super excited and hugged that lingered… His previous thought flooded his mind again and again. Webster leaned into the hug more, fuck, he even loved the way he smelled. He felt Kaito hug tighter as well, leaning his head into it more. “Please..don’t let go..” Webster whispered he could barely hear himself. Kaito let go, hesitantly, but managed to let go and grab the rabbit from the machine and give it to Webster. “T..thank you..so much Kaito..”   
“Of course, Webster..”


	5. uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: angst, depression, internalized homophobia

The next day, Kaito felt lighter when he woke up. Like some sort of weight had been taken off his shoulders and placed neatly on the ground until he felt like he could pick it up again. God..I can’t get him out of my head.. Those yellow, golden almost, eyes, that absolutely adorable laughter, everything about Webster was in Kaito’s mind when he woke up. When he drove back to bring him to his truck. They held hands the whole way back, with the rabbit they won together in Webster’s lap. It was a peaceful trip back to Webster’s truck, and he wished he could relive it just one more moment. Kaito finally managed to snap himself out of it enough to get up to get ready for school today. He stretched as he sat up and found him burying his face in his hands all over again. He finally just forced himself up, and marched to get ready.  
Getting ready went smoothly compared to how flustered Kaito was. Imagine this, Kaito Momota, Luminary of the stars, super smooth handsome space hunk, his face tomato red as he brushes his teeth, styled his hair, gets his school uniform on, and eats breakfast. Thankfully the redness in the face went down on the bus to school. His grandmother thought it might be an allergic reaction which almost stopped her from letting Kaito go to school that day. He scanned the bus to see who was on today. He sees Shuichi get on with...Ouma of course and they sit in the seat across from him. “So how was your date with Webster~?” Ouma giggled as he asked. “Wai-wait what date?? How did you know about that??”   
“So it WAS a date!”  
“Kokichi!” Shuichi tried to bring his partner down from his high horse. “Look, I just think I might like him more than a regular friend, maybe best friends???” He scratched his face feeling the heat in his cheeks again. “There is no way you feel the same way you do for him as Shumai!” Ouma pointed out more so to protect his boyfriend than to get Kaito to admit his feelings. “Kaito it’s okay to admit you like someone...it’s the first step of getting to know them in a way..” Shuichi said in a sincere voice towards his friend. “I...I guess you’re right?” Kaito said as Maki got onto the bus and sat in the seat in front of him. Maki had her headphones in, not paying attention to their conversation. “We..we should just drop it okay? I’ll talk to him at school..” Kaito states, then turns and, and goes silent for the rest of the bus ride.  
Kaito was barely focused during classes. His mind kept rolling back and forth to the previous night to the awkward situation with Maki...What have I gotten myself into? He would flick his pen around in his hands to distract himself from it all. All that would result in is the bell ringing, and him not noticing it. A metal hand fell on his shoulder and shook him slightly. “M-momota? Is everything okay?” K1b0 asked, looking concerned at the zoned out Kaito. Kaito looked over at him, his face blank, and cold “I..I’m fine, Keebo.” He noticed the robot’s arms illuminated a light green and he currently had the controller in his hand. It reminded him of yesterday all over again, he felt his face heat up, and he put his head down on his desk. “Momota what is wrong??” K1b0 started shaking him more frantically. Then, he stood straight up again forcefully, pushing himself up from his desk, and rushed out of the room. He left K1b0 confused, and began to go after him. They had lunch together this period and K1b0 had thought he was following him to the cafeteria. He made a sudden turn away from the cafeteria towards the main person he was thinking of.   
“WEBSTER!” Kaito yelled across the hall from the dark haired boy. That got Web’s attention quickly, his head snapping in Kaito’s direction. “K...Kaito?” He hurried over to him through the crowd of other ultimate students. He finally made his way over with Kaito meeting him in the middle. He grabbed the shorter boy’s wrist forcefully “We need to talk.”   
“I..okay...lead the way..” He yelped slightly at his wrist being grabbed so hard. His wrists were soft… he almost felt bad for grabbing him so harshly. Kaito led Webster so a quieter area of the school with less people.   
“Look...Webster..yesterday was really nice..” Kaito said looking away, scratching the back of his next. “Yeah...I enjoyed it a lot too.” Kaito could feel his sweet gaze on him. “I’m just...not sure of myself right now, so what is happening between us, I don’t know what it is yet, it’ll be slow and I need a lot of space to breathe..” Kaito carefully explained. “I’m unsure of what I am right now...I’m sorry if this is hard to hear, Webster.” Kaito looked away again, avoiding eye contact. He felt a twinge of guilt to say all of that to the shorter boy. “K..Kaito..please don’t apologize, I’m glad you told me..” Webster sniffled. “I rather know now then be confused about it later..I should go..” Was he..? Crying? Before Kaito could say anything more, Webster rushed the opposite directions towards the restrooms. Kaito’s guilt piled onto him all over again and rushed away. He went towards the cafeteria and bumped right into K1b0. “Wer-were you there the whole time???” Kaito questioned. “Momota. The rest are worried about you, go to them. I’ll go for Webster.” K1b0 said bluntly. “But I--”   
“No. I got it.” K1b0 stated and walked towards the restroom Webster ran into.   
\--  
Webster sat in the stall, quietly sobbing, he didn’t know why he was crying...shouldn’t he be happy? He could realize he’s straight and leave me...He...he’s going to leave.. All those self doubting thoughts flooded his mind and soul. He held his head in his hands, the tears flowing down his cheeks and down his neck. I can’t be someone’s secret again, I can’t be someone’s test subject again. I. Can’t. Do. This. His breath hitched as he heard heavy footsteps come into the restroom. He recognized the ‘shoes’ of the person entering. “Webster? Are you in here?” He hears his robot companion’s voice echo throughout the bathroom. “Keebs...please go away, you don’t need to see me lik-like this…” Webster sobbed again trying to steady his breath with no avail. He didn’t want his friend to leave, but his state...was damn near embarrassing for him.   
\--  
Kaito entered the cafeteria even more confused about his situation with Webster and headed to his table. “Where were you?” Maki asked coldly as Kaito approached the table. “Just..talking to someone.” Kaito replied just as coldly. “Who was it?” Maki questioned him again. “None of your business.” Kaito gritted his teeth. He wasn’t angry at her at all; it was just the confusion he was feeling that was irritating him. Not wanting to cause any more trouble he pulled out his bag, lunch and began to eat. He was more focused on eating than his other senses including his hearing.  
“Where’s Keeboy and Webs at today?”  
“I could’ve sworn I saw them both come in together today..”  
“Do you think that’s why Kaidiot is acting like this?”  
“He’s already mad Kokichi! Just drop that okay?” Saihara snapped at his boyfriend much to everyone’s surprise. Ouma was a little thrown off but sighed “Fine..but, seriously where are those two and who’s behind it?” Ouma questioned again. “Maybe they decided to stop sitting with us..it’s not our job to babysit them.” Maki stated at Ouma. “I doubt Webster would leave since Kaito's here. Right Momota?” Ouma teased him again, which made Kaito’s face go red both from anger and from being flustered. “What do you mean by that, Ouma?” Maki said, managing to keep her cool, but was starting to get angry herself. “He means nothing by that. Seriously Kokichi cut it out! There’s already so much trouble with this group right now and we can’t have you stirring the pot!” Shuichi raised his voice at Ouma again. Ouma looked down and away from Shuichi’s angry glare. “Sorry, Shuichi..” Ouma said like a dog who got caught with his tail between his legs. “I..I didn’t mean to yell, I’m sorry Kokichi..” Shuichi went to hug his boyfriend as another apology. “Shumai it’s okay, you should call me out when I go too far..” Kokichi hugs back and nuzzles his head into Shuichi’s chest.  
“Wish you just do it more often, maybe that’ll get Ouma’s lying ass to shut up.” Kaito broke his silence, still eating. It was much more harsh for Kaito and he recognized that, but was too stubborn to admit it. He got up again, ignoring his friends trying to talk to him, and walked out all over again.  
\---  
K1b0 knocked on the stall door trying to get his friend to open it. “K-keebs..please I-I’m not ready to t-talk at all. I don’t want to I..I can’t” He kept the door closed. “Webster, I just want to take you home or at least to the office.. I don’t feel like you’re safe here” K1b0 said with concern almost as real as a human’s. Webster could see the color he was illuminating from under the stall door. It was a deep navy blue, and Webster felt like he knew what he was trying to say. He hesitantly opened the door, his friend saw his state and immediately went to hug him. He had bags under his eyes and his face was stained with tears. “I..I don’t wanna short circuit you, K-Keebs..”   
“I rather short circuit than let you feel alone, Webster..”  
“I-I love you Keebs..” He felt his friend rub his back and he buried his teary eyes in his friend’s shoulder. “I love you too, Webster.” K1b0 knew what Webster meant by ‘love’, and knew he felt similar to him. Another set of footsteps entered the restroom. K1b0 looked over before Webster did.. “Momota? I told you to go to your friends.” K1b0 glared at Momota as he walked in.   
Webster lifted his head from the shorter robot’s shoulder. “Keebs it’s not his fault..it’s all in my head.” He turned himself towards Kaito. His hair disheveled and his face stained with tears.   
\---  
As I walked in I already felt like I did something wrong. I knew none of it was wrong now, but it still hurt to hear his sobs. Seeing Webster in all sorts of emotions, all in the same 48 hours. He heard them trade I love you’s, but from hearing Webster called K1b0 ‘son’ he doubted it was romantic. Doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt. He almost felt...jealous? K1b0 looked up at him first, and saw the anger in his robotic flat eyes. That hurt too. He sees Webster basically bent over onto K1b0, still sobbing. “I told you to go to your friends.” K1b0 said coldly at him. Once he sees Webster let go of their hug, he almost has a feeling to run. “Kaito...I have really strong feelings for you. I don’t want to be someone’s regret anymore. I can’t be someone’s experimental phase. I’m done doing that. I don’t need another straight guy hurting me. So if that’s..that’s what you’re planning on doing ….please just leave me alone.” His voice was quivering but he still managed to sound forceful. “It’s not your fault, you’re confused. You’re figuring yourself out...I just don’t want to be anything more if you’re just gonna realize you don’t like guys or something…”  
Webster’s words hurt, but he understood why he needed to say them. Kaito simply nodded. He felt a similar feeling he felt when he broke things off with Maki. “I broke up with Maki because I didn’t think I liked girls…and you made me realize that even more so, Webster.”  
“I think...no I know, I want us to be more than just friends. I don’t want you to be my secret.” Kaito nearly shouted at Webster. He felt more confident in this, this felt right. He cared and loved Maki but not in the same way he did Webster.   
He felt his whole body lose a lot of weight from letting that out. This was right.


	6. bro time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no i couldn't come up with a better title

That weekend was confusing. The group chat Kaito and the others had was almost dead quiet. Until Shuichi piped up that Sunday, mentioning something Kaito almost forgot about.  
“Are we still having that watch party on Monday?” Kaito felt like that day Ouma had that idea was ages ago. In reality, it was only a few days ago. They had talked a bit on the bus, all besides Maki. Kaito tried to explain the situation with as few details as possible. Ouma was able to get all he needed but Shuichi wasn’t convinced. “I doubt anyone would want to come aside from you, Shuichi..” He felt like he was being honest for once since this whole situation started. “What’s so bad about that, Kaito?” Shuichi texted back and it made Kaito crack a smile. “You wanna just watch the launch with me, bro?”   
“Of course, I think it would be fun..”  
“Let’s do it at my place, yeah?”  
“Sounds good :)”  
Kaito felt nice for the first time in a while. He just spent the rest of the day doing mindless things to attempt to calm himself or make the time go by faster. When it was around 2:30 am Kaito decided to actually try and sleep. He couldn’t obviously. All of the things he said are running through my head. He thought about texting Webster, multiple times throughout the day. He always was tired so there was no doubt he was still up. That fear...I don’t want to hurt him...more than he already felt like he did. Webster had seemed the most excited about the launch party than anyone else there. Maybe he could..he bit his lip and finally gave in. He flipped over in his bed to his nightstand where his phone was charging. He scrolled through his contacts and finally got to..Webster.   
“We haven’t talked at all since that happened...is this even a good idea?” Kaito mumbled to himself. How was Webster supposed to respond to anything he said to him? There was no question, so there couldn’t be an answer, right? All he remembered was Webster tearing up again, and rushing out of the bathroom with K1b0 not too far behind.   
Fuck it. Kaito typed out a text for him, and with a shaking finger, hit send.  
“Hey..Webs, I know we’re not on talking terms right now, but I really miss you. I don’t want us to be awkward like this anymore. Could we please see each other tomorrow?”  
He waited for a response for a minute then put down his phone, turning it off as he did so. He waited and waited for about half an hour. It was 3 am by this point and almost gave up until he felt a buzz. He grabbed his phone in an instant checking to see if it was Webster. It was!   
"Hey Kaito...I miss you a lot too… so you're still planning on skipping school for the launch?"  
"Yeah it'll be less of a party since most have dropped the idea, but Shuichi said he'll be there!"  
"Heh..so you wouldn't mind me coming in too?"  
"Of course not, stay as long as you want to. I don't even care if you go to school and miss the launch..I just want to see you."  
"I might join y'all after school then.."  
"Shuichi has work after school hours, so it might just be us."  
"Where are we meeting at?"  
"My place, I'll send over the address."  
"Thanks, Kaito :)"  
"I miss you."  
"I miss you too."  
Kaito put down his phone after he sent the address and felt himself feeling fuzzy. He combed his fingers through the unstyled mop on his head. He finally felt comfortable enough to sleep.   
\--  
Kaito woke up to his phone alarm for school. Fuck I forgot to turn that off. He angrily grabbed his phone and shut it off. Then it rings, it's Shuichi's ringtone that Kaito set. He picks up groggy still. "Y..yello?"   
"Kaito! Let me and Shumai in!!" He heard the squeals of Ouma on the other side of the phone. He also heard the banging on the door, and felt like he was about to get raided by the FBI. Thank god his grandparents were out on a trip. He hung up, and hastily got up to the front door of their apartment. Geez, he hadn't even styled his hair yet, let alone be mentally prepared to be around Ouma. He sighed and opened the door for his guest, and Ouma. "Were you still sleeping Kaito? I thought the launch was really early in the morning!" Shuichi questioned glancing up and down at his friend's state. "Morning to you too, bro." Kaito said, still groggy. "We also brought snacks to help you feel better." Shuichi said as he placed some gas station bags on the counter. Kaito closed the door and yawned "Thanks for coming, Shuichi."  
"What about me?"  
"I had no clue you were even coming!"  
"I came up with the idea, genius! Of course I would come!"  
Kaito rolled his eyes at this and then realized what he was wearing. A white t-shirt, boxers and his slippers. "Let..let me at least get dressed before I have to deal with you, Ouma." He stretches his back and goes back to his room. "I almost feel bad for coming so early.." Shuichi said his thoughts out loud. "I don't, nee hee hee~" he giggled whilst hugging his boyfriend from behind. He nuzzled into his back as Shuichi began pulling snacks and drinks out of the bags. Shuichi turned around which caused Ouma to let go of the hug. He met the shorter boy's height and kissed him gently. "I love you, Kokichi.." Ouma wrapped his arms around Shuichi's neck and brought him into another smooch. Once he pulled away, Shuichi's face was bright pink. "I love you too, My Shumai~"  
"Hey! No funny business, this is my grandparents apartment not your fuck house, Ouma." Kaito yelled as he came out of his room. He was wearing an actual pair of pants and a t-shirt. He hadn't gotten around to styling his hair so it was still down. "You're such a perv, Kaito! Can't I just innocently hug my boyfriend? How could you resist this huggable face??" Ouma squished his boyfriend's face with one hand, the other around Saihara's waist. Saihara was entirely pink from all the physical affection, but it was comforting in a way. "Whatever just no hankie pankie in my apartment alright?"   
"Rokay raggy" Ouma teased again at the shaggy looking Kaito. Shuichi gave Ouma a stern look and he stopped picking on Kaito for the time being. "Fine fine, but when are you gonna fix up your hair?" Ouma asked, vaguely gesturing at Kaito's head. "Wha- oh right" Kaito said as he went up to touch his hair. "I think I'll leave it down today, I'm only seeing you two and Webster today.."  
"Wait, you're talking to him again?" Shuichi questioned, a surprised look on his face. "Well, yeah I texted him pretty late last night and he said he'd be willing to hang out again later today.." Kaito added. "Also, you have work after school ends, okay Shuichi?"  
"Kaito..I don't even have a job like tha-"  
"You. Have. Work. Ouma you gotta go too!"  
"Wait,are you trying to get some alone time with him~?" Ouma smirked and snickered. "You could've just said that, Kaito.. don't worry I'll have to leave anyway.."  
"And I gotta go, since he's my ride, hee hee~" Ouma giggled.  
"Yeah I figured.." Kaito scratched the back of his neck. "Looks like I can still matchmake those two after all, huh Shumai?" Ouma nudged his boyfriend and winked at him. "Wait, what?" Kaito looked over at the two with pure confusion. “We were planning on trying to get you two together! We might’ve spied on you two a bit to see what we were working with” Ouma chuckled. “Shuichi, you’re in on this too?!” Kaito looked with disbelief at his sidekick. “Y..yeah...Kokichi thinks my detective skills would be useful for whatever reason…”   
“He kept talking you into it, huh?”  
Shuichi looked away, nodded, and blushing slightly. “I don’t blame you, sidekick.” Kaito sighed and glared at Ouma for a minute. “I’m not mad, I’m flattered you both care so much about my dating life… but I’ll be okay I think I got this.” Kaito stated while he grabbed a few bags of chips, and headed over to the couch. “Right now...is bro time, and Ouma”  
“I can be a bro too!” Ouma whined as he followed Shuichi with the drinks to the couch.  
“As long as you’re Ouma Kokichi, no you can’t.” Kaito rolled his eyes as he relaxed on the couch.  
“So is the launch going to be on tv?” Shuichi asked as he sat down handing a drink to his bro then his boyfriend. “Oh shit, yeah it is..Where’s the remote?” Kaito glanced back and forth on the couch. “There it is!” He shoved his hand into the side of the couch and pulled out the remote. He started flipping channels, looking for the launch or some sort of news station. “Shuichi can you look up what channel the launch would be on?” Kaito complained to his guest. “I’m almost surprised you didn’t look it up before, but then I remember...You’re Kaito.” Ouma giggled. “I got it Kaito..” Shuichi took the remote from Kaito and flipped to the correct channel. There was a crowd of people cheering in the space station’s bleachers, and someone talking about the specs of the rocket, who was on it, etc. “God that could’ve been me..” Kaito groaned. “I’m surprised you weren’t on it, Momota.” Ouma commented. “Well I mean...I could’ve I mean I’m Kaito Momota! Luminary of the stars!”   
“Then why weren’t you?”  
“Shut up, Ouma.”  
\--  
The day seemed to drag on like before, the first time Kaito had invited him to lunch. He wished he had just skipped, but he couldn’t let himself do that. He didn’t feel right skipping school for a stupid, hot, handsome, and absolutely irresistable guy. He’ll admit he missed Kaito a lot during the time they weren’t talking, but it didn’t feel right after all that he admitted to the luminary of the stars. K1b0 was his saving grace through all of it, and was really good at comforting others despite being a robot. Even his robot hugs were nice, even if he’s cold. He met up with his robot companion at lunch and sat at the mostly empty table Kaito’s group usually sat at. Only Harakuwa was there, as always she was cold and barely spoke. “I wonder why they’re all out today?” K1b0 questioned out loud whilst he looked at the empty seats. “Well Kaito said the launch watch thing is still happening with at least him and Saihara. But no mention of Ouma..” Webster replied.  
“He probably crashed his way in like he always does.” Harakuwa stated cooly. “Yeah you’re right, I almost wished I joined them..” Webster trailed off. “I didn’t want to leave you hanging though, Keebs.” He smiled at him. “I could’ve made it on my own! I keep reminding you, I’m not your child!”   
“You’ll always be my son in my heart K1b0” He ruffled up the robot’s hair.   
Harakuwa stared at Webster for a while, he noticed but wasn't sure if it was hate fueled or not. I feel like I just fucked this whole friend group up just by existing.. His mind plagued him with that thought, and he just couldn’t shake it. Webster had zoned out for the rest of lunch and had to have K1b0 and Harakuwa get his attention just for him to snap out of it. K1b0 had to comfort Webster all over again, which made Webster feel even more useless. He almost considered not going to Kaito’s after school, but he read through the texts they shared again...He said he missed me first.. It sent his heart a flutter the first time he read that text, and it did it all over again when he re-read it.   
K1b0 and Webster met up before they departed from the school. “Are you sure you’ll be okay, Webster? I can still come with you.” K1b0 asked as they got yet another bro hug in. “I’ll be fine, son. Thank you for caring as much as you do…” Webster patted him on the back and squeezed him a little tighter. “I’m not...ugh..fine. Of course, Dad..” Webster started to tear up, and lifted the robot up.   
“You finally called me Dad!!!!”   
“PUT ME DOWN!!!”


	7. comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !! cutesy !!

It’s been awhile since Shuichi and Ouma left after the launch. Kaito was still throwing around the idea of whether or not he’d style his hair. He ultimately decided not to, when a soft knock was at his door. He went over to answer it, and just as he suspected it was Webster. The shorter boy shyly waved as he opened the door. “Hey Webs, please make yourself at home!” Kaito greeted him and gestured to the couch. His greeting was met with a hug from the other boy. Kaito closed the door then hugged back. The smaller boy fit so nicely in his arms...I really don’t wanna let go… Webster looked up at him with a small smile. “We’ve barely talked and I already miss you so much, Kaito” “I miss you too” Kaito replied and placed a kiss on Webster’s forehead. “We should sit down..” Kaito let go of him hesitantly, and Webster let go slowly. They both go over to the couch and start at opposing sides. “H..How was the launch Kaito?” Webster started. “It was nice..aside from Ouma, but I really wish you could’ve made it..” Kaito rolls his head on his shoulders. “I...I couldn’t leave Keebs..he’s my son after all heh..”   
“You two really care about each other huh?”  
“Y..yeah he’s my best friend.. I care about him a lot.” He rubbed his own shoulder in a comforting way. “Are you cold?” Kaito questioned. “No not really, I just...I don’t know what to do at this point” Webster looked down as he said this, and the other boy had moved next to him. Webster looked a little shocked when he saw Kaito suddenly so close to him. Kaito yawned, stretched and wrapped his arm around Webster as he relaxed his arm. Even his clothes are soft.... The dark haired boy leaned into Kaito and put his head on the other boy's shoulder. Webster’s face was pink, and so was Kaito’s. They started to cuddle and were silent throughout most of it. It was peaceful, so peaceful that they both ended up asleep.   
\--  
Webster woke up first, unsure of where he was until he realized who he was laying on. Kaito snored like a bear but his arm was still around him. They were laying down on the couch, Webster on top obviously. He didn’t want to get up, but he was starting to overheat. He gently shook his sleeping partner. “K..Kaito? Kaitooo...Wake uppp” Kaito stirred in his sleep at the shaking and his name being said. “Kaitooooooooo pleeeeeeeeease” Kaito blinked a small bit and looked sleepily at the person on top of him. “W...Webster?” Kaito questioned in a slurred tone. “Wake upp…” Webster cooed. “I..I’m really warm and i..it’s nice, but I’m overheating…”   
“H..huh, oh..right..” Kaito slid his hand off Webster’s side. He yawned, put his hands behind his neck, and shut his eyes again. “Uhm...Kaito, sorry, is there somewhere I could change?”   
Kaito’s eyes shot open and his face got red. “I’m wearing stuff under this, you perv!” Webster laughed as he sat up. “O..obviously. You need to borrow a shirt or anything?” Kaito was still pretty tired, not really thinking about what he was saying. “I mean I wouldn’t mind stealing a shirt or two, but I already have clothes underneath heh.” He referred to his deep navy blue jumpsuit.  
“They don’t feel sticky or anything since you’ve been in them all day?”  
“A..ah..well sorta..”  
“You’re taking one of my shirts.” Kaito raised his eyebrows at him in a knowing sort of way and got up to go to his room.  
“Wait Kaito! You’re tired and I don’t want you to regret it when you’re fully awake.”  
“If it’s keeping you feeling clean, I won’t regret it, Webster.” He walked his tired self to his room once again. “You can come with if you want..” Kaito rubbed his eye as he opened his door. “Uhm, yeah sure..” Webster followed him somewhat cautiously into the other’s room. “Don’t be scared, it won’t bite hah” Kaito commented on Webster’s cautiousness. “I..I know..”   
“Why are you so nervous?”  
“It’s just weird…”  
“What is?”  
“You’ve been my crush for so long just for one day we start talking...and now I’m in your room..” Webster poked his fingers together and looked away. Kaito chuckled, seeming confident even though his face was red. He began to shuffle through his drawers for a shirt. "You can sit if you need to make yourself more comfortable."   
"T..thank you" Webster went to sit on his bed. He starts untying and taking off his boots. Kaito tossed a shirt and shorts at Webster as he said "Change in here, I'll leave until you're done." He rushed out. Webster watched as he shut the door. He finally got the confidence to look around the room. It was tidy, mostly decorated with space themed items which he expected from the ultimate astronaut. It was beautiful, if he was honest, there was glow in the dark stars on the ceiling, galaxy blankets and bed set. The cutest part of it all was the planet shaped pillows. He felt calm and safe in Momota’s room. Maybe it would be better if I change in here...Speaking of which, Kaito had given him a whole outfit. It was one of his t-shirts he usually wore under his school uniform and some maroon shorts. He carefully changed out of his old clothes and put on the Kaito outfit, he deemed it. I’m keeping all of these and he can’t take them back.   
“K..Kaito?” He nervously called out to his host.  
“You done, hun?” Kaito asked.  
“Uhm...yeah..” He replied as he folded his old clothes.  
Kaito entered his room, “Geez, it felt weird to ask permission to come into my own room.”  
“I was honestly surprised you let me change in here..” Webster said as he put all of his things in a neat pile near Kaito’s bed. “Well I just want you to know, I trust you. Oh yeah I wanted to show you!” Kaito smiled at Web and looked around the room and stopped at a small box in the corner. “My grandparents got me this light that shows the planets on the ceiling sort of like the stars up there.. If you noticed them haha” He flicks the light on, puts it in the center of the room, and turns off the main light illuminating the room. It was stunning, Webster felt his eyes glow as he stared up at the light. Kaito chucked at this “I knew you’d like this..” “I love it, Kaito..”   
Kaito lays down on the bed next to Webster, who was still sitting up. “Don’t be so tense, just lay back and watch it. It moves too” Kaito patted the other boy’s back as he laid back again. Webster looked back at Kaito, His eyes...I can see every light in them...he’s so beautiful. “Everything okay?” Kaito asked, looking back at him. Webster just turned towards the other boy, leaned into Kaito and kissed him softly. Kaito rested his hands on Webster’s sides which made him let out a small whimper. Webster pulled back from the kiss as softly as he leaned into it. His lips were so soft… “Why...why’d you stop?” Kaito questioned softly. Webster looked away and laid next to Momota, his hands covering his face. Kaito looked over giggling at the flustered dark haired boy. “Don’t l-laughhhhh” Webster whined in response. Kaito flipped onto his side and smiled brightly at the other boy. Webster uncovered one eye to look back at the glowing boy. “You didn’t answer my question, Web..” Kaito managed to move one hand from Webster’s face and cupped his cheek with his hand. “I...I..Kaito..t..this is a lot for me..I just didn’t want to do anything too brash..” Webster trailed off, and felt himself flashback to similar moments in his other relationships. First it’s this and all the lovey dovey moments….then it’s all too much and they leave..Am I really ready to do this again? “I...I want to trust you..I’m just terrified to be..”   
“Used?”  
“...Yeah.. you’re great it’s nothing that you’re doing...a lot of it is just what others have done and the experiences I’ve had with others.” He put both of his hands neatly on his chest.  
“What happened?” Kaito’s expression turned from all smiles to concern, his hand still on the other boy’s cheek.  
“I...I can’t go into much detail, I’m not ready for that, but I don't want whatever is happening with us to end the same way."  
“Well...what are we?”  
“Ah...that’s the question…what do you think of me right now?”  
“I..I really care about you. I think I do actually have feelings for you. I don’t know if you’re comfortable with labels or anything like that..”  
“We can just be dating for now and see how it g..goes..”  
“Yes, please. That works perfectly for me. I want to try things with you and I trust you.”  
Webster’s heart fluttered and felt himself smile ear to ear. “I’d like that too” He leaned into Kaito’s hand and closed his eyes. Kaito rubbed his cheek in a comforting way. Webster opened his eyes again slowly...and noticed something. “You didn’t style your hair today?”  
“Oh..yeah you just noticed?” Kaito chuckled. “Oh well..k..kinda I guess I didn’t think about it till now. You’re handsome either way..” Webster giggles in response. “Shaddup…” Kaito’s cheeks get hot at the compliment. “I really like it, though, it’s more shaggy and fluffy than I thought it would be..”  
“Ouma pointed that out too unfortunately, he’s a real as- character that guy is..”  
“You really don’t like him, huh?”  
“Well..I don’t know he’s an ass, but Shuichi trusts him and even loves him..so I gotta trust him at least a little..”  
“You trust your sidekick’s judgement?”   
“Yeah you could say that..”  
Webster went flat on his back on the other boy’s bed and adjusted his position so he was more on the surprisingly big bed. It was a king size at least...Webster blushed at the thought. They were both quiet for a while, just staring at the lights as they moved carefully across the ceiling.   
“What is your family like, Web?” Kaito broke the silence to ask.  
“Well..it’s not the best, not the worst..My dad’s owned that shop since before me and my brother were born. It’s amazing how long he’s managed to keep it open for so long. My mom’s not in the picture much anymore. She’s a whole can of worms I won’t go into…”  
“Does you brother not work at the shop?”  
“Oh no he moved out a while ago, I think he lives in Korea now..? We don’t keep in touch as much as we should..”  
“Why not?”  
“...he’s really not...supportive of me.”  
“Ah..I see.”  
“Anyway uhm...what is your family like Kaito?”  
“Oh, my folks? I’m just living with my grandparents so I can go to a better school! My parents are in a smaller town that barely even has a middle school, so they sent their luminary of the stars here!”  
“You really are a protagonist, huh Kaito?” Webster turned his head to him, chuckling a little as he did.  
“I’d like to think that I am at least a little, Web..” Kaito looked back and chuckled with him.  
They went quiet again...Dammit I wish I was better with small talk or conversations or someth-  
Webster’s thoughts were cut off by Kaito’s voice “I..I honestly don’t know who I am right now, yet. Maki made me realize that especially...I thought I was just your average cool, somewhat attractive...straight... guy..” Heh...he’s mostly not wrong.. “Hell..you aren’t even the first guy to admit feelings for me...Shuichi even confessed at one point too, but he was my best friend and I couldn’t see myself seeing him as anything more..” I had a feeling that was the case for whatever reason too… “But this is different, my feelings are different here. I’m feeling something for you..that I couldn’t get myself to feel with Maki…” My heart’s gonna burst. “I thought I was interested in girls, but I was wrong. Everyone else made me think that I did.”  
“I think I’m gay, Webster.”  
“W..wow...I wasn’t expecting that.”  
“You probably figured I was going to be straight or bi, huh?”  
“Yeah...kinda I guess...you always came off like you said..cool attractive seemingly-straight guy..”  
“Welp...I’m not..not straight at least” He laughed and put his hands behind his neck.  
“Yeah you’re definitely cool, attractive….idiot”   
“I’m not an idiot!”  
“I know, you’re just cute when you deny it..” Plus I said stupid not idiot…  
“MMMMnnNNN SHADDUP” Kaito got up and dive onto Webster into a play fight.  
Webster was fighting back and even tried to tickle his foe to get him off. “So you wanna play like that huh??” Kaito challenged at Webster’s tickle attempts and went for his sides which was met with Webster laughing wildly immediately slapping at Kaito’s arms. Both of their laughs fill the room, and Kaito finally spares Webster. “You idiot!” Webster punched Kaito’s arm as he got off him. “I just thought it was cute when you defend yourself!” Kaito mocked Webster as Web turned away and pouted. “You know you love me!” Kaito said at Webster’s reaction. “I do, idiot!”  
Silence fell upon them again, but it wasn’t as long when they both seemed to realize they hadn’t been keeping track of time….or anything for that matter. Webster dashed over to his clothes that had his phone somewhere in it. “It’s almost 10..” Webster stated after he turned on his phone. “I..I should go..god my dad’s been calling this whole time..”  
“Tell him you’re just staying here for the night, ‘kay?”  
“Wh..no! He knows I’m gay, Kaito! He’d kill me for staying at a guy’s house!”  
“He’s….really that protective of his son?”  
“...Kaito that doesn’t matter!”  
“Okay okay...you can leave if he’s really that worried. I insist I walk you to your truck, though.”  
“...Thank you, only if you’d want that.”  
“Of course!”  
“I should call him first...god he’s going to be pissed..”  
Webster flipped through his phone contacts to his dad, and left the room to take the call. Kaito watched as he closed the door, and fell silent.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Homophobia, F slur used

Kaito was unsure if it was really his place to listen in on Webster’s phone call, but something didn’t feel right. He quietly sneaked over to his door and cracked it open slightly.   
“Hey..Dad?”  
He heard the other boy’s voice and heard a very angry sounding muffle from the other side of the phone.  
“I..I know I’m with a friend I’m safe.. I--”  
More angry muffles  
“That’s not..no that’s not what’s going on at all! I’m 18, why did YOU call me every hour??”  
This exchange went back and forth for a while, and he could tell Web was losing his composure but somehow gaining confidence as the call continued. Then, finally Webster said something that shocked even Kaito.   
“You can’t just expect me to just take being yelled at all the time anymore! Why can’t I just be with friends without you calling me a faggot??”   
Kaito heard a sob and a loud thud after that. He fully opened the door to see Webster’s phone on the ground, along with himself, his head in his hands. Webster was crying softly, and even could still hear his dad on the other line roaring at him.   
Kaito was immediately tipped off by this scene and grabbed the phone to give that asshole a piece of his mind.   
“Hey asshole! who do you think you are talking to him like that?!”  
“Who the hell are you??”  
“I’m Kaito Momota Luminary of the stars! I won’t stand for your treatment of Webster! He did nothing wrong, we were just being teens y’know?? Hanging out??”  
“That faggot wouldn’t last a day without me I don’t need to be lectured by another one of them!”  
That tipped him off even more, he almost snapped the phone in half. “Don’t call him that, you absolute scum.” Kaito gritted his teeth as he spoke. “Doesn’t matter what I call him, he’s an absolute waste. He’s just got another playboy to defend his sorryass. That’s all you are, homo, you’re just his plaything.”  
“That’s not true! I bet you know nothing about him or his relationships! You just hate him for being who he is! I’m sorry he could do something you never could.” Kaito slammed his finger on the end call button.   
“You’re staying here.” Kaito stated bluntly, but softened when he noticed Webster’s state. He was still in a hunched position, but now hugging his knees. He’d barely even noticed his soft sobbing over his argument with that jackass. His hands were still shaking from the rage, having a hard firm grip on Webster’s phone. He got down to Webster’s level and put his arms around him in a hug. Webster leaned into Kaito, and the shaggy haired boy pet his dark hair for a bit. Webster’s breath was still shaking and managed to get out “I...I’m so-so sor--ry Kaii-ito..” His breath hitched after and he collapsed into sobs. “Don’t apologize, it’s not your fault he’s an ass.” His tone was stone cold, but he was too stubborn to completely withhold his anger. None of the anger was aimed at Webster, he was more angry he’d been dealing with it. The only sound in the apartment was Webster’s sobs and the cars passing by. Kaito felt himself hold him tighter when his sobs got especially emotional. He’d seen so many emotions of Webster since the day they started talking. His happiness, laughs, focus, passion, anger...and his sadness. This was so much to see of a person from such a short amount of time.   
“Let’s go back in my room, okay?”  
Webster finally caught his breath, his teary gaze met Kaito’s, and nodded whilst wiping his face. He left Webster in his room with him covered in fluffy star blankets and hugging one of his planet pillows. He had gone to grab two water bottles and maybe a snack for them. He decided just a bag of chips would do.   
He had returned to his room to a sleeping Webster. His breath was finally soft, his face was still stained with tears, but he finally looked like he felt safe again. Kaito placed the two waters he had got and the chips on his bedside table, and made his way to the other side of the bed. He wiggled his way carefully into his own covers so as to not wake Web.  
\--  
Kaito woke up first to not only his but Webster’s phone alarms. He sits up and rubs his eyes. He looked around and saw Webster still sleeping through both of their alarms blaring. The shorter boy stirred in his sleep and Kaito reached over the sleeping boy and grabbed his phone. He turned his alarm off, but he couldn’t see Webster’s phone anywhere nearby. Webster’s eyes started to open as Kaito pulled back from reaching over him. Webster sleepily stretched out his arms and bumped into Kaito’s. “S..Sorry..” Webster groaned. “No, you’re good bud, do you know where your phone is?” Kaito asked, chuckling a little at his tired stupor. Webster’s eyes opened more and glanced around the room to land on his pile of clothes. He sat up and moved off the bed to his clothes. “Should be here…” He said as he sat down in front of his things. “I’m gonna start getting ready, okay Webs?” Kaito said to his guest as he got out of bed. “That’s fine.. I’ll just put on my jumpsuit while you do that then.” Webster nodded as he finally found his phone and turned off the blaring alarm. Kaito got to his dresser, pulled out a uniform, and went to the bathroom across the hall from his room.   
Kaito, as he got ready, almost forgot about his guest in the other room. He neatly styled his hair, shaved, and generally got freshened up. He looked good, as he always did, and confidently walked back to his room to check on Webster. He was dressed and holding Kaito’s purple outer jacket of his uniform over his arm. “You forgot about this..” Webster delicately dragged his fingers over the jacket. He was still tired clearly, even if they went to bed at around the same time. “Do you always feel drowsy when you wake up? And..thank you.” Kaito questioned as he took the jacket from Web. “It’s no problem. You look good in it so it’d be a shame if you forgot it..”  
“You didn’t answer my question.”  
“What question?”  
“....You’re not joking with me right?”  
“Oh! Right. I’m always a bit drowsy, but that was the best sleep I’ve had in awhile!” Webster smiled brightly. Kaito smiled back “I’m glad.” Kaito’s face froze cold when he realized something. Hope’s Peak only allowed students to arrive via bus, walking or being dropped off., so Webster would have to ride with him. There was no student parking lot. Ouma is gonna have a field day with this shit…  
“Everything okay?”  
“Uhm..yeah.” Kaito was lying through his teeth. “...Okay. I believe you.” Webster scanned Kaito, still seeming hesitant to accept his answer. “Are you ready to head out? We’ll have to ride on my bus today..”  
“Oh yeah! That’s fine. I’ll miss Keebs, but he can handle himself.”  
“Just a warning...Ouma usually rides with Shuichi.”  
“Huh..I would’ve figured he’d figure out a way to teleport there with his supreme leader abilities.”  
“He’s a snarky ass not a magician.”  
“You never know!”  
Kaito rolled his eyes at that last comment, but was still smiling. “But really, we should head out now, we might miss the bus.” Kaito grabbed his bag, and gestured towards the door. “Yeah..I have my stuff in my truck parked next to the building, we’ll have to stop by there if that’s okay.”  
“Yeah of course! Can’t be too far.”  
Webster nodded shyly and the two set off out of the apartment. “Oh yeah, Kaito where are your grandparents?” Webster asked as they walked down the stairs. “They’re out on a trip, I think they went to the states? They like traveling a lot..retirement y’know?” Kaito answered holding his bag over his shoulder. “Ah, that sounds nice.. I hope to be like that one day.” Webster thought out loud for that last part at least how he covered his mouth after he said it. It made Kaito giggle and nudge him with his elbow. They finally made it down and out to Webster’s truck. Webster pulled out his keys as they jingled. He had some key chains that looked like little tools, nuts, bolts, and all the like. He unlocked his car and Kaito waited out front to watch for the bus. Webster had gotten his bag, locked his truck, and rushed back over to Kaito. Kaito watched as the shorter dark haired boy ran over. The bus hadn’t shown up yet, so they were just left to wait.   
After what felt like an eternity, the bus arrived. It stopped with a creeky halt in front of the two boys. Kaito grabbed Webster's hand and rushed onto the bus. He had Webster sit by the window and himself in the aisle seat. His purple eyes were glued to the bus doors, to the point he almost completely ignored his-  
"K..Kaito!" Webster shook the Luminary of the Stars. Kaito snapped back into reality, and looked back at Web with a flustered look on his face. Webster giggled at this, "What are you staring off for, hun?" Kaito huffed "I'm just watching out for...him." he referred to Ouma. "Who?" Webster asked as the bus halted at another stop. "Ouma, mother fucking, Kokichi."   
Almost on cue, the flared purple hair followed by the navy blue antennae entered the bus. Shuichi took the window seat and Ouma took the aisle seat. The exact thing I didn't want.   
"Oh Momoron~ how's my favorite idiot doing this lovely morning?"  
"Morning, Kaito! And..Webster?"  
"Y'all are forward! Slept together on the second date? Risky, gurl, risky."  
Webster's face flared up, eyes widened and hid himself in his hands. "Tha...That's not what's going on at all!!" Kaito shouted at the purple little shit. The other occupants of the bus turned their heads for a split moment, then went back to normal. Momota yelled more than he talked, so it made sense. "Ooo ~ feisty there, did i strike a nerve?"  
"We..we're nowhere near that point!" Webster piped up from behind his hands. "Yeah! That's none of your business anyway, Ouma!" Kaito angrily grumbled at the trickster. Ouma keeps that iconic smug smirk on his face, which just fueled Kaito’s rage more. He just huffed and turned to Webster, whose face was still in his hands. Kaito grabbed onto Webster’s wrist soft and pulled it away from his red face. Webster opened his uncovered eye and looked shyly at Kaito. He felt his heart melt slightly and held Webster’s hand tight. They sat like that, hand in hand, listening to the bus chatter and shitty bus radio. Webster seemed to finally relax and snuggled into Kaito’s shoulder.   
Ouma reminded them of his presence once again, and chimed in with “So are you boyfriends?”  
“Kokichi!” Shuichi, Kaito and Webster shouted at the small boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now! I might come back to this when I get the drive to write again. I feel like this isn't too cliff hanger-y and leaves almost everyone in a good place.


End file.
